watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Deception
Dark Deception is an independent horror game developed by Glowstick Games. The game involves the player in a hotel-like maze and tasked to obtain soul shards scattered within the maze, all while a mysterious creature pursues them. The video was uploaded on July 14th, 2014 and was the 114th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Andrea, and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Andrea upset that she was told she was going to be playing Pac-Man when she clearly isn't. The girls then begin the game and listen to the instructions, Mariya not being surprised when the voice says that she's not alone in the maze. They start collecting the shards as the voice says that something has found them, Andrea panics before getting killed by the creature. Mackenzie says the game is too fast paced, while Mariya gets stuck on a corner and gets killed by the creature. Renae looks at the bloody hand print on the wall before continuing on, she then hears something and sees that the creature is a monkey. Andrea comments that the game reminds her of a movie she used to watch as a child, before running into the monkey. Mackenzie also runs into the monkey, as she and Andrea both are not sure what they just ran into. Renae slowly collects the shards before seeing something, she then turns to enter a hallway before running into another monkey. Mackenzie calls the game messed up, as the voice tells her that the monkey is right behind her, Mackenzie telling the voice to shut up. Renae runs into the monkey and is angry that the voice didn't warn her about the monkey. Mackenzie runs by a door and notices she can interact with it, though she thinks it means that she can punch the monkey. She later then asks whose idea was it for them to play the game. Andrea notices that she only has three lives and has to start over. Renae also has to restart, as the girls skip the opening instructions. Mariya is still having troubles being stuck on corners, as she gets killed by the monkey. Renae gets killed once more, and is annoyed when the voice sarcastically asks that she's dead already. Mackenzie seems to be doing well, with 60 shards left and two lives remaining, as Renae is told that the monkey is behind her when it is instead in front of her, annoyed at the apparent lie. Mariya dies once more, and is frustrated by it. Andrea runs around and runs into the monkey, she then panics and runs away from it, getting stuck on corners along the way. Mackenzie dies on her last life and is annoyed when the game over screen appears. Renae looks at a painting before she hears the monkey, deciding that it's not the time to be looking at the paintings. Andrea comments that as long as she keeps moving, the monkey won't get her, though she still runs into it., while Renae has 62 shards remaining with all three live intact. Mariya dies once more and is frustrated with the game, calling it stupid. Andrea has 42 shards left and one life remaining, before she dies from the monkey, making her angry. Mackenzie comments that it's not even scary and that it's just the a monkey with scissors, before running into the monkey and screaming. Mariya clearly doesn't want to continue by this point of the video, as Andrea figures that she should stay ahead of the monkey, stating that it can't catch her is she runs faster then it. she then running into another monkey. Mackenzie has 16 shards left and two lives, as she tries valiantly to evade the monkeys. Renae has 35 shards left and one more life, she then sees a monkey and runs back before running onto another one and dying, angering her to the point that she makes the browser go back to page she was previously on. Andrea asks whose soul she's collecting and why she cares that much, she then says that it's not hers since there's not this many of it. Mackenzie only has a few shards left, as Mariya gets annoyed by the voice making fun of her deaths. Renae is annoyed by the voice as well, as Andrea is still upset about being told that she was going to play Pac-Man. Mackenzie has found all the shard and must now find the puzzle piece, though she just wants the game to be over already. Renae loses all of her lives, as she then wonders how many lives she gets, not noticing the stock on the corner of the game. Andrea has less than fifty shards left before she runs into the monkey, frustrating her. Renae has 30 shards left as she manages to collect a bunch of shards without running into the monkey. However, she runs into the monkey and gets a game over screen, making her very frustrated since she only had eight shards left. Mariya asks if anyone beat the game, saying that she will applaud anyone who beat it. It then cuts to Mackenzie finding the puzzle piece, completing the level. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Renae Category:Mariya Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2014